


Record Deal

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [31]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Famous Pete, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Music, Musician Patrick, Musicians, Patrick's awkward and desperate, Pete's a little manipulative but he's alright, Self-Esteem Issues, Singing, Smut, Stripping, pete's kind of a dick, virgin patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick was not intending to see famous record producer Pete Wentz at his show





	Record Deal

Patrick's playing his usual afternoon show at the small coffee shop near his house when Pete Wentz walks in. Everyone knows him because he owns the biggest record company in Chicago and Patrick's mind blown he's here. Patrick thought he'd be drinking and partying and sleeping with rich models, not walking into a tiny coffee shop.

Patrick finishes his set and tries to ignore the man watching him. He's been performing here for years and the owner likes him so he knows he does well even if there's extra pressure.

When he's done he smiles and thanks the crowd before going to buy himself some green tea for his sore throat. By the time it comes Gerard has started his set so Patrick sits in a booth and watches his friend.

He's not paying attention to anything else so when Pete Wentz slides into the opposite side of the booth he jumps in shock. "Hi?" "Hey, I'm Pete" "I know who you are, I'm Patrick" "You have a really good voice" "Thank you" "Have you done professional work or do you just play in coffee shops?" "Just coffee shops and I busk sometimes"

Pete raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything while he sips his coffee so Patrick looks down at his tea. They sit in silence while Gerard sings until Pete slides a card over to Patrick. "This is my business card, you should call sometime and sing for me again" "Really?" "Yeah, you have a good voice and I want it"

Patrick's nervous but he takes the card and slips it into his guitar case which is resting against the side of the booth. Pete stays with him for the rest of Gerard's set then waves at Patrick before walking off.

Patrick has no idea what happens so he finished his tea, hugs Gerard and tells him how well he did then goes home.

All night he plays with the card, trying to work up the confidence to call. Pete said he likes his voice and wants him to call but Patrick's never done something like this. Pete's a famous music producer so there's no way Patrick will have a chance against the other artists he signs. His voice isn't good enough, he sucks at writing songs and he definitely doesn't have the right look.

Eventually he gives up and puts the card back into his guitar case before going to bed.

The next day Pete gets to the coffee shop just as Patrick's finishing his set and as Patrick sits down Pete's sitting with him. "You didn't call me, I don't like being ignored" "I didn't think I should" "Why? You don't want to make music?" "I do but I don't think I have a chance" "I told you to call, I want to work with you" "Sorry"

Pete watches Patrick for a minute before he stands up and reaches out a hand "Come with me now" "Where? Why?" "Come to my house, I want you to sing for me"

Patrick wants to say no but this could be his only chance and music is his dream so he takes Pete's hand. Neither of them talk as Pete drives to his house and they're silent until they get to Pete's bedroom. When Pete leads him in, Patrick clutches his guitar case to his chest and edges away from the older man.

Pete seems unconcerned and lies back on his bed, motioning for Patrick to come and sit with him. Patrick perches on the edge of Pete's bed until Pete pulls him forward so they're sitting cross legged, facing each other.

"Play for me" "Here?" "Yeah, I want you to play for me" "Why now? Why here? Why not find someone else?" "I like you and I want to hear you sing"

This is a huge opportunity even if Patrick's scared so he takes out his guitar and settles it on his lap. When he looks up Pete's pulling off his own shirt and watching Patrick. Patrick can't deny the man's attractive and it's hard to concentrate when he's shirtless on the bed in front of him.

"What do you want me to sing?" "I don't know, whatever you want" "Do you like Bowie?" "Yeah, sing something for me"

Patrick doesn't know all the chords on guitar but he's willing to try so he starts the song. It's harder singing for Pete than the whole coffee shop, especially when Pete crawls over and runs his hands down Patrick's back. It's so intimate and Patrick stops singing because he should have known why Pete brought him here. He's a slut and Patrick's heard the rumours, of course he isn't just here because he has a good voice, Pete wants sex.

When Patrick stops Pete makes a little sound and pries the guitar from Patrick's hand while he presses his lips to Patrick's ear "Sing for me, you don't need the guitar" "I do, I always play guitar" "Sing without it, I wanna hear you"

Patrick has no choice so he continues the song while Pete fingers the hem of Patrick's shirt and starts unbuttoning it. Patrick tries to pull his hands away but Pete's stronger than he looks and bats away Patrick's hands. Soon his shirts undone and Pete's pushing it off his shoulders and Patrick can hear him undoing his own belt.

It's scary but Patrick keeps singing while Pete takes off his own pants then starts on Patrick's. Obviously there's no way Patrick will get to make music unless he sleeps with Pete and he doesn't know if it's worth it. He's a virgin and his first time should mean something but if it gets him a record deal maybe it would be worth it. All Patrick wants to do is make music so if this is the only chance he's going to get then he can't afford to turn Pete down.

Patrick's still sitting cross legged with his arms hiding his stomach so Pete pulls him to his feet to get his pants off. Luckily he doesn't try for Patrick's boxers and let's Patrick sit back down and finish the song. Patrick hates this because he knows he doesn't look like the other people Pete works with and he's so self conscious. Pete's wrapped around Patrick's back so it's not like he can hide much but Patrick still tries to hide his stomach.

When he finishes the song Pete hums in his ear and his hands run over Patrick's lower back "That was good" "T-thank you" "How about I see what other pretty noises you can make?" "Or I could sing something else"

He can feel Pete chuckle against his neck as the man leans in to kiss Patrick's shoulder "I think my idea is a lot more fun" "Did you ask me here for sex? Do you even like my music?" "I do, that's why I asked you here" "Do I have to have sex with you to get signed?"

Pete doesn't reply so Patrick holds back his tears as the older man's hands slip under the waistband of his boxers. Pete runs his hand along the top of Patrick's ass so Patrick knows if wants to be successful he has to loose his virginity.

He heard rumours that the band Pete signed, Panic! At The Disco, all slept with Pete to get the record deal. Apparently Pete forced them all to have sex with him in order for him to sign their band. They were all young and attractive so the bands doing well and they're getting really famous.

Patrick doesn't want to let someone fuck him just to get his music heard but Pete doesn't want anything else. He won't sign Patrick because he's got talent, he'll sign him because he knows he'll get more favours in the future. It'll probably end up that for everything Patrick wants to do he'll have to sleep with Pete again. He'll have to keep doing it and be a whore for Pete if he wants to be famous. He wants it so bad but it seems like a terrible deal.

"Pete I'm a virgin, please can I just sing for you?" "I'll take care of you, don't worry about it" "I'm not a whore, I don't do this" "Good, you're all mine" "Do you like my music? Am I just here for sex?" "You're here for both" "Why are you such an asshole?"

Patrick's almost crying now but Pete doesn't seem to notice or care as he keeps feeling Patrick up. It's ridiculous that he's here because he's not young, not attractive and Pete doesn't even seem to think he's a good musician. He's almost 30 so he's way too old to be a musician and he doesn't even know if he'll be successful if he sleeps with Pete.

Pete could take his virginity then tell him he's not good enough and he'll have lost everything. Even if Pete does help him make an album, it probably won't even sell. Patrick's not a hot teenage rockstar and no one wants to listen to music if the person making it is ugly.

Pete's hands start sliding down the front of Patrick's boxers so the younger man pushes him off and gets off the bed. "I can't do this Pete, I don't want to do this" "Why? Don't you want this?" "I do, it's all I've ever wanted to do but I want to be judged on my talent, not my willingness to spread my legs" "You are talented" "But you don't care if I'm talented if I'm not willing to have sex with you. I've heard rumours and I know you only sign people you've slept with. I'm not a pretty little teenager who's desperate to get famous, I'm not doing it"

Now that Patricks yelling at him Pete is a lot less calm and is actually paying attention to what Patrick's saying. "Are you calling me a whore? You better not be" "I am, you picked the wrong person so let me go and find someone better. Choose a pretty, willing teenager instead of an old fat guy, pick someone who'll believe your bullshit"

Patrick scrambles around finding his clothes until Pete groans and gets off the bed "What do you want then? Why do you think I'm only here for sex?" "Because I'm not your type so obviously you're just fucking around and you don't care about the music. Even if you did want to help me, any album I make wouldn't sell because I'm not the right type of person" "I'm rich, I can buy a stylist and make you look right type of person. It's easy to make someone attractive but it's hard to give someone talent" "You can't change everything" "I can and you don't even look bad. I'll give you contacts and tighter pants and leather jackets and a better hair cut, it'll work"

He sounds so sincere but obviously he's not so Patrick scoffs and keeps pulling his pants on. "Stop it Pete, I don't look like the other people you sign so you don't have to rub it in. I'm not skinny and attractive and young like Panic! At The Disco, I don't look like them. I'm old and fat and have a bald spot so I always have to wear a hat. I know you can't put me on the cover of an album because no one would buy it. I know I have no chance because no one wants to hear music from someone who's ugly. Just stop trying Pete, I won't sleep with you to get a record because it wouldn't sell even if I did make one. I'm just an ugly loser and I'm not going to let you fuck me so go the fuck away. I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm not in the mood"

Yelling at Pete is probably a bad idea but all Patrick wants is to be respected for his art and Pete's never going to do that. When Patrick finishes with his pants and grabs for his shirt Pete walks over and pulls it from his hand.

"Don't be stupid, we won't put you on the cover if you think it won't sell. We'll get some cool art done and people will buy it because the musics good" "No they won't, don't fuck with me" "I have some things to say so shut up for a second. First of all, I don't know what your problem with Panic! is but not everyone I sign are skinny teenagers. Second, you're not fat, you're just chubby and it doesn't look bad. Third, you're not old because you're younger than me and Bowie was making music in his 60s so you're not too old. Fourth, you're not ugly and if you were I wouldn't be asking you to sleep with me, I have standards. Finally, you don't have to sleep with me, most people do because I'm hot but it's not a requirement"

He glares at the younger man until Patrick sighs and let's Pete put a hand draw him closer. "I don't have a problem with Panic!" "Yeah you do" "I don't, they're a good band but everyone says you forced them to sleep with you in order to get famous" "No, I signed them because they were talented and I knew people would love them. They all just slept with me to say thank you, no one forced them to do it but they're all slutty and gorgeous so I wasn't going to say no"

Patrick feels kind of ashamed for being such an asshole but he still thinks Pete kind of deserved it. He was a dick and was pressuring Patrick into having sex so he doesn't feel too bad for yelling.

Now that Patrick's less mad Pete leads him back to his bed and lies the younger man down "So what do you say? You wanna say thank you?" "You haven't given me anything yet, there's nothing to say thank you for" "Come in to my studio tomorrow and we'll get you a contract, I'm not letting anyone else have that voice"

It seems like he's telling the truth so Patrick smiles while Pete takes off Patrick's hat and glasses. "I'm guessing you still won't have sex with me" "No definitely not" "That's a shame, I'd rock your world, how about making out?" "Yeah I guess, it still feels like I'm whoring myself out for a record deal" "Nope you're just having fun with me because I'm so nice and generous and attractive" "Attractive maybe but I don't think you're nice or generous" "Asshole, I'll kiss that attitude out of you"

He ducks down to capture Patrick's lips in his own and laughs at the man's gasp. It lets him slide his tongue into the ginger man's mouth and grind his hips down against Patrick's.

Patrick's still freaking out but Pete's body against his feels good and it's easy to sink into the kiss. Pete's so experienced so it's easy to let him take control and enjoy whatever he decides to do. Unlike Patrick thought Pete's gentle with the younger man and doesn't do anything more than kiss. Patrick thought he'd at least try to feel him up or get his pants back off but he never does.

When Patrick pulls away his lips are red and swollen which is a gorgeous sight for Pete above him. "Fuck Pete, you still want to work with me?" "More than anything, you're so hot and you're a good kisser for a virgin" "Just because I haven't had sex doesn't mean I've never kissed anyone" "Well that explains it, those lips are to die for"

Now that he's not being such a dick Pete is pretty cool and Patrick can't deny Pete's hot even though he's big headed.

"So what do you want to do with me? What would I need to do to make music?" "You mean your look?" "Yeah, what would I need to change?" "Well if you want to loose weight I could help you since you seem to hate your weight. I think you're fine but if that's something you want we can do that. I like confidence and if loosing a few pounds will do that then I support it" "I want to loose weight but I have no dedication" "I'll help, you can go on runs with me and go to the gym with me, I can probably find a diet thing if you want" "Yeah I'd like that, I'd want to do it for me, not just for the album but maybe for you a little bit" "For me?" "Yeah, if we're going to fool around again I want to look good"

Pete smiles and pecks Patrick's lips then runs his hand along the younger man's waist "That's sweet but do it for yourself. If you want a new look I'd want to get you in contacts because I don't like your glasses" "I hate contacts" "You could try them or we could get better glasses, those are kind of ugly" "You're a dick" "I know but I'm a dick who's making you famous. Also we'd get rid of your hat because you have a soul voice, your cap is cute but it won't work"

Instantly Patrick sits up to look for his hat but Pete pulls him back down "You've put your pants back on but I'm not letting you get the hat and glasses, I like you like this" "Why'd you take them off me?" "It's easier to make out without them" "I need them" "You don't. As I was saying you'd get rid of the hat and we could fix up your hair, maybe use some gel and make it more punky. If you'd let me we could even dye it bleach blond, you'd look hot as a blonde"

Patrick likes this idea a lot less than loosing weight and getting rid of his glasses. He needs the hats to hide his bald spot and hide his face and going blond would look ridiculous. Pete would look good blond but Patrick wouldn't suit it.

"Not blond, I like my hair this way and I need a hat" "You'll need more attractive hats then" "I wear fedoras sometimes" "That could work and we could try the blond just to see how it looks, that's not necessary though" "Thank you" "Why do you need the hats? I think you'd look good without one" "I told you, I have a bald spot and I need to hide it"

Patrick tries to bat Pete away but he grabs the younger man's head and shoves it down to look at the top of his head. It's humiliating but Patrick lets him do it and Pete doesn't seem grossed out when he releases Patrick. "Fuck dude I thought you meant half your head was bald, that's tiny and no one will see it" "I'm not comfortable showing it" "We'll get you a new hair cut and make it all puffed up so you won't be able to see it, it'll be perfect"

Pete seems so optimistic so Patrick tucks his head on the dark haired mans shoulder. "Anything else you want to do with me?" "Loose weight, wear contacts, no hats, new hair and try blond were the main ones. Also tight pants because you have a fabulous ass and maybe leather jackets to make you look more badass. Depending on what music you make the button ups will work and maybe even suits sometimes"

It seems like a lot Patrick will have to change but he's always wanted to loose weight so that's not a big deal. Getting new glasses, not wearing hats and changing his hair is a small thing if it means he'll get to make music. Pete knows what he's doing so Patrick trusts that he'll do what's right.

They cuddle for a while until Pete pulls away and tugs at Patrick's pants "Are you against other sex things?" "I'm not sucking you off" "I'm kind of a cockslut so I'd rather suck you off" "You don't seem like a cockslut, you seem like you'd make other people pleasure you" "I do but you don't put up with my shit and I do really like sucking pretty boys dicks" "You like cock in your mouth? You like it when guys shove their dicks down your throat and make you choke?" "I love it, only with the right guy though"

Pete's just as slutty as Patrick thought but if he's going to act like a whore, Patrick can work with that. If Pete wants to bottom it'd be a lot less scary than if Patrick had to loose his anal virginity. Sex with Pete sounds a lot more appealing now that Patrick knows it's not his ass that'll be involved.

With a sudden burst of confidence Patrick climbs over to straddle Pete's lap and grind against the older man. Quickly Pete turns into a whimpering mess but when Patrick tries to stop Pete's hands on his hips urge him to keep going. Patrick grinds against the dark haired man until he can feel Pete fully hard under him, pressed against his ass.

"Fuck Patrick please" "I'm not blowing you" "I'll take anything, please" "I'm not doing anything with you, I just wanted to show you who's in charge" "You, you're in charge, please touch me" "Or what? You couldn't bare to loose my voice or the chance to have sex with me so I can do whatever I want"

Pete throws his head back as Patrick continues the relentless grinding until Pete jerks and collapses on the bed. For a second Patrick just stares then quickly stands up and tries to hold back his laughter "Did you just come in your pants?" "Fuck off, what did you expect?" "That's kind of amazing" "You never made someone come? You're a teasing little slut so I bet you have, I'm going to fuck you so hard one day" "Actually I'm going to fuck you little cockslut so you better be nice or you won't be walking for weeks"

Pete groans in annoyance but he can't help but admit that Patrick is in incredibly hot. He stares at Patrick as he shoves his hand down his own pants, dips his fingers in the mess he made then shameless sucks on the fingers. "Fuck, Pete, you're a cumslut too" "Only for you" "I doubt that" "With the Panic! boys they just blew me then rode me but you turn me into a slut, begging for your dick. I like that and not a lot of people do that to me so it's fun"

He's gorgeous, all spread out on the bed so Patrick lies next to him again and tangles their legs together. Pete's super warm and Patrick's body fits perfectly against his so it's really nice to lie there together.

"No one else is going to fuck you before I do alright? That ass is mine" "Many people have already claimed my ass" "Well for now it's mine so you'll have to stick to blowjobs and getting pretty little teenagers to ride you" "I can live with that" "You don't really have a choice" "When are you going to fuck me?" "Depends how nice your studio and instruments are, if they're amazing I might fuck you on the floor, we'll see" "I can't wait" "You want me to come tomorrow and do stuff right? You were serious?" "I'm serious, I can't believe no ones snatched you up yet" "I'm glad it's you" "I'm glad too, you're going to be rich and famous Patrick, just wait"


End file.
